The present invention relates to an improved simple type of shock absorbing device.
By way of background, there are numerous known types of shock absorbing devices utilizing compressible elastomeric materials. Certain of these devices utilize elastomeric foam fillings which break down in use. Other types of shock absorbing devices rely on special shapes of elastomeric inserts which act in the nature of pure elastic members to give a spring-like type of shock absorbing action. However, devices of this type do not produce any significant damping effect, but merely a spring effect.